


A Little Bit Of Luck

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Joe's been watching Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 10





	A Little Bit Of Luck

Joe watched as Patrick picked out a melody on his guitar, his heart aching at the sight. _Did he always look so young?_ he wondered, forgetting for a moment that he was actually younger than Patrick by a few months. He was happy with Marie, he really was, but a small part of his heart would always be with the sixteen year old boy he had run into at a Borders book store too many years ago.

He felt a nudge on his arm. "You okay?" Pete asked, a concerned look on his face, his bass hanging loose around his neck.

"Fine," Joe said, shaking himself. He pushed thoughts of Patrick aside for the time being. "I'm fine. Just play."

"You know...he's been watching you, too," Pete said with a knowing little smirk. At Joe's surprised look, he nodded. "He told me so the other day."

Joe scowled at him. "Quit fucking around," he warned. He had been prey to Pete's jokes before.

"I'm not," the bassist denied. "I wouldn't with this. Andy would murder me in my sleep and Patrick would probably help him." Pete looked over his shoulder; Patrick was standing nearby with a water bottle in his hand, jotting something down on his phone. "He told me he loves you. He always has."

Joe couldn't help the stunned expression on his face. "Why didn't he say something?"

"You have to ask him that. He didn't tell me," Pete said as he reached up to rub his neck. "But maybe you should talk to him? Who knows?" He suddenly grinned. "It could be the start of something good."

Joe looked over at Patrick again, marveling at how the light caught his red hair. _So beautiful,_ he couldn't help thinking. _Maybe? All I have to do is ask._ "Maybe I will," he finally said, looking at Pete. "I know you two are rooming together. Can you clear out for awhile?"

Pete nodded. "I brought "Star Wars" and my DVD player with me. I can crash with Andy for the duration." He gave Joe a playful punch on the arm. "Good luck, man."

"Thanks," Joe said to his retreating back. "I think I'll need it."

*****

Joe knocked on Patrick's hotel room door, running a hand through his curls nervously. _You can do this,_ he told himself as he waited. _You love him You've wanted him for years. You can do this._

The door opened a moment later. "Joe...hi," Patrick said, his voice going up half an octave. "Everything okay? Pete's over with Andy watching "Star Wars" if you want to sit in."

"I know," joe said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." he ushered Joe in before shutting his door. "What did you want to talk about?"

Joe sat down on the edge of the bed. "You," he said bluntly. "Us."

"Us?" Patrick echoed as he sat down next to him. "Is there an us?"

Joe gave him a look. "Do you want there to me?"

Patrick was silent for a long moment. Finally, right before Joe thought he had made the biggest mistake of his life, he leaned in and captured his guitarist's lips in a gentle kiss.

When he drew away, he was smiling. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," he said, winding his arms around Joe's neck. "How could I not want you?"

Joe stared at him. "That's why you said something to Pete," he realized. 

Patrick nodded. "He never could keep his mouth shut. I knew he'd say something to you."

"And how did you know I'd say something?" Joe couldn't help asking. 

"I didn't," was the reply. "But I hoped." he pulled Joe into another kiss.

They laid down onto the bed, fumbling with their clothes. Managing to get Patrick's shirt off, Joe leaned down enough to tongue his nipples erect, drawing a moan out of the singer. "Oh, God," Patrick murmured. "Whee did you learn to do that?"

"You'd be surprised," Joe said as he made his way down Patrick's torso. "God, look at you. You're perfect."

"I was never that," Patrick denied, shaking his head. 

Joe leaned up to kiss him soundly. "Don't you say that," he warned, his voice firm. "I think you're gorgeous." He brushed a hand through Patrick's hair. "You should see what the sunlight does to your hair.

"And I love your ink." Patrick ran a hand over Joe's arm. They're beautiful."

Joe blushed. "Thanks. I don't think I'm ever going to be as covered as Andy is, but I'm good with what I have. No regrets."

"That's good." Patrick brushed his fingers against the one Joe had for his daughter. "Marie?"

"She's okay with my occasional walk on the wild side as long as I tell her about it," he said much to Patrick's surprise. "Yeah...surprised me, too. But she likes the idea of me with another guy. And she likes you, so she'll be fine with this. Better than fine, actually." He paused. "Unless you don't want me to tell her?"

"No, you can, I don't mind her knowing," He paused, fiddling with his wedding ring. "Elisa can't know. She'd never understand."

"I won't say anything," Joe promised. "Can I kiss you again?" When Patrick nodded, he drew the singer into another kiss.

Joe's hands slid down to tug at Patrick's pants. "Can I take these off?" 

"Your clothes go, too," Patrick said firmly. "Both of us naked. Please?"

Joe got up long enough to get rid of his clothes. "Your turn," he said as he fumbled with Patrick's zipper.

Patrick sat up as well. "Here. Let me help you."

When they were both finally naked, Joe too Patrick back into his arms. "Okay?" he asked softly.

"Definitely," Patrick said as he brushed a finger across Joe's chest. "Very nice."

Joe sighed as he pressed their cocks together. "God...Patrick...that feels so good."

"It does," Patrick said as he threw his leg over Joe's, moving his hips. "Joe...I'm not gonna last..."

"Neither...neither am I." Joe groaned again, his hips moving faster. he closed his eyes, burying his face in Patrick's shoulder as he came. "Patrick!"

"Joe!" Patrick cried out as he dug his fingers into Joe's tattooed arms. He shuddered as he spilled all over both of their bellies, his come mingling with Joe's on the sheets.

They lay together after, cuddling close as they caught their breath. Joe leaned over enough to brush a kiss against Patrick's parted lips. "Can you stay?" he asked as he cleaned them both up with is discarded underwear,

Patrick moved enough to get rid of the stained sheet. For an answer, he tightened his hold on the guitarist's waist. "I hope so," he said as he laid his head back on Joe's chest. "I was kind of hoping for round two in the morning before breakfast."

Joe found himself nodding in complete agreement. "Anything you want, Patrick," he promised. "All you have to do is say."


End file.
